


A Christmas to Remember

by Mark_C



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Summary:</b> A bad snowstorm  leaves Lois and Clark to spend Christmas Eve alone together. In  the end, it may turn out to be a Christmas that neither one of them  will ever forget.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** A bad snowstorm leaves Lois and Clark to spend Christmas Eve alone together. In the end, it may turn out to be a Christmas that neither one of them will ever forget.

**Title:** A Christmas to Remember

**Summary:** A bad snowstorm leaves Lois and Clark to spend Christmas Eve alone together. In the end, it may turn out to be a Christmas that neither one of them will ever forget.

**Spoilers:** Season 6

**AN:** A special thank you goes out to **coltdancer** and **htbthomas** for their fantastic betaing skills. This story is also part of the Divine Intervention secret Santa Ficstravaganza. I wrote this for Lucy over at DI and I hope she enjoys it as well as any others that read it. If you want to avoid the steamy part, that section begins after the song lyrics and a story break line.

* * *

  
**A Christmas to Remember**

The snow was falling at a steady pace in Smallville, and with it being Christmas Eve, the town now had that nice "Christmassy" feel. But for Clark Kent, it didn't feel like the holiday that it should be.

Since his father's death earlier that same year, holidays had proven rather tough for Clark. Thanksgiving wasn't bad, especially being with family and friends but it still wasn't the same. There was one good thing that happened and it was something so unexpected, at least from Clark. He had finally found the right girl to be with and they would be spending their first Christmas together. That thought put a smile on his face.

Clark's contemplative mood changed to happiness when the person he was thinking about just happened to walk in from the blustery weather.

"It's really coming down out there now," Lois commented as she shook the snow off her hair and coat.

"Didn't my mom come with you?" Clark asked curiously as he approached her.

"Some greeting, Smallville. No, 'nice to see you, Lois. How are you, Lois? You look beautiful today Lois.'"

Clark approached her with a devious smirk, grabbed Lois by the waist and asked, "How do you like this greeting?" before leaning in and giving her a very passionate kiss.

Once parted, Lois could come up with only one thing to say, "Wow."

"It's nice to see you, you look more than just beautiful and how are you?"

Fully composed from their kiss, Lois answered, "Thank you for the compliments and I'm fine. To answer your original question, your mom is just double-checking voting history on the bill she's pushing through and since she didn't need me hanging around, she sent me home."

"That does sound like my mom. Plus she probably didn't want me to feel alone."

After she removed her boots and coat, Lois took Clark's hand as they went over to the couch. Lois realized why Clark was in a sullen mood as she noticed a picture of Jonathan Kent on the wall.

"You still miss him, don't you?"

Clark sadly answered, "Yeah, it's especially hard around the holidays… and this being the first Christmas without him makes it even more difficult."

"I know," Lois replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I didn't mean to…" Clark began to apologize but Lois cut him off.

"That's okay, Clark. I miss my mom as much as you miss your dad and it will get better over time."

"Thanks, even though I know that, sometimes I really need to hear it," Clark said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave Lois a warm embrace.

Moving slightly to face him, Lois encouraged, "Anytime, Smallville. If you ever need to talk…"

With a nod, Clark answered, "I know – and that works both ways."

Before anything else could be said, the phone rang. Being the closest to the phone, Clark got off the couch to answer it.

"Hello," Clark answered.

"_Hi there, sweetie. Did Lois make it to the farm alright?_" Martha pleasantly asked from the other end.

"She made it here in one piece, Mom."

"_Good, it wasn't snowing as bad when she left. When I prepared to head for home, I heard some reports about closing down some of the major highways. It looks like I'll be stuck up here at the capital for the night._"

"You know, I could always super-speed you home."

"_That's alright, Clark. I'll be fine here._"

"Okay. When do you expect to be home?"

"_That depends when the snow lets up and when the roads and highways get cleared. My best guess would be late morning or early afternoon. So, you and Lois will have to take care of things there while I'm gone._"

"What a way to spend Christmas," complained Clark. "Mom, I don't think it would be too difficult for me to come and get you. I just don't want you to spend Christmas Eve alone."

"_I'm sorry, Clark. I know that this is an especially tough Christmas this year. Just don't think too much about it. Besides, if you want to talk, I'm just a phone call away,_" Martha said to comfort her son.

"Thanks, Mom. Lois and I already talked a bit and I'm okay."

"_Good._"

"Lois and I will take care of everything here and I'll make sure that Lois stays away from the oven so she doesn't burn down the place," Clark laughed.

"I heard that, Smallville. With that kind of crack, it looks like you may get some coal in your stocking this year," Lois scolded as she threw a pillow at him.

Clark was able to turn around swiftly and catch the pillow in one hand while still holding the phone with the other.

"Show off," Lois shook her head while a slight smirk graced her face.

While on the other end of the phone, Martha laughed and said, "_Clark, you shouldn't tease Lois like that._"

"I know, I know. I'd better let you go before Lois decides to do me great bodily harm. See you sometime tomorrow."

"_See you tomorrow. Bye, Clark. Love you_."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

"So, will she be able to make it home today?" Lois asked.

"No, it's snowing as bad there as it is here. She hopes to be home as early as tomorrow morning but that all depends on the weather and the roads."

"I guess you're stuck with little ol' me then, Smallville," Lois replied.

"I guess so…Oomph," Clark said sarcastically, receiving a quick elbow from Lois.

"Don't whine about that, Smallville. I know _you_ can take a hit like that."

Clark smirked at her comment while he rubbed the sport where Lois had elbowed him.

"This is certainly some way to spend Christmas," Clark said, disappointed.

Lois tried to cheer Clark up, said, "Just think about it this way, Clark, things could definitely be worse."

"Yeah, it could be."

"That's alright, Clark. You know, one day I may surprise you with how well I can cook."

"Perhaps," Clark answered. _But I highly doubt it_, he thought.

"I know what you're thinking, Smallville," Lois warned him.

"What? You're not developing your own superpower now, are you?"

Lois smirked at his question and answered, "I wish – but you were probably thinking that I'll never be a good cook."

"Well…" Clark began, but kept quiet when he received a stern look from Lois.

In order to change the subject, Lois said, "Let's do something constructive since we're cooped up inside. Why don't we trim the tree? With Mom being a senator, there just wasn't any time when the both of us were together long enough to do it."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. You can help me bring everything down from upstairs," answered Clark as he led Lois up the stairs to a closet that held the Christmas tree decorations.

Several boxes were brought down filled with lights, garland and ornaments. They searched for the lights, since those would be the first thing to go on the tree. Lois was the one to find a box marked 'lights'.

With a quick look at them, Lois passed them to Clark and said, "Here you go, Smallville. Lights for the tree."

He took a good look at the strand and noticed why Lois passed it off to him.

"Thanks a lot, Lo. Just give me the one that is knotted," Clark complained.

"You're very welcome. So, hop to it. We've got ourselves a tree to decorate."

Although grumbling, Clark had the lights untangled rather quickly, with a little dose of super-speed. Unfortunately, Lois found all of the lights like that and purposefully left them all for him to untangle. He passed the first set over to Lois to put on the tree while he set to work on the remaining ones. In no time, the lights were all untangled and put on the tree.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Lois asked as she looked at the lights adorning the tree, all lit up.

"Yeah, especially after all the help you were in untangling them," Clark replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Aww, my poor Smallville. What would make you feel better?" Lois asked as she sauntered up to Clark, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"This is a good start." Clark wrapped his arms around her and leaned in and gave Lois a kiss.

Lois once again reined in her composure after another kiss for Clark and said, "Alright then, let's get the garland on and then finally we can put the ornaments up."

"Good idea, Lo."

They two of them took care of the garland in no time at all, starting near the top of the tree and working their way down. Once that was done, the ornaments came next.

"Be careful with some of those, a few of them have been in the family for years," Clark explained as he passed a box to Lois.

"Okay, I'll be careful," she replied.

As they placed the ornaments, every once and a while Lois would ask where a particular one had come from. Clark would happily tell her the origin of said ornament, sometimes in great detail. There was one ornament in particular that caught her attention.

"Clark, can you tell me the story behind this one?" Lois asked as she held an ornament that had a miniature replica of a nativity scene inside.

Taking the ornament out of her hand, Clark studied it with a small smile on his face and then told Lois about it. "My mom and dad got that one the first year that they were married. Grandpa Kent gave it to them for Christmas that year. That was the first ornament that they got, so it holds a special place in our family's Christmas decorations. Plus, it is one of Mom's favorites."

Lois gave Clark a comforting hug and said, "That's sweet, Clark."

He flashed one of his famous smiles to show her he appreciated the sentiment. They continued decorating the tree with the ornaments until they had no more.

"The tree looks great, Smallville, but I think we're missing something," Lois stated as she took a good look at the tree.

"I know and this is it," Clark said, showing her the star that would top the tree.

"So, who's going to do the honors?"

Clark gave the star to Lois and quickly bent down low enough so that he could get Lois on his shoulders.

A little wobbly, Lois asked, "Do you think it's wise to do it this way, Clark?"

"It'll be fine, Lo. I'll hold onto your legs and you can lock them behind my back."

Lois did as she was told and Clark brought her over to the tree. Very carefully, she was able to place the star at the top without incident.

"Great job, Lois. The tree looks wonderful," Clark complimented.

"It does look good. Uh, Clark? You can put me down now."

"Sure thing, Lo."

Unlocking her legs, Lois was able to slide down right into Clark's awaiting arms.

"Thanks, Smallville."

Clark put Lois down but not before he gave her a warm kiss for a job well done.

Lois then said, "What was that for? Not that I don't mind a kiss from you, though."

"For the tree, for being here with me and just for being you," replied Clark happily.

"You really know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?"

"Well, you just bring out the best in me."

Instead of giving him another kiss, Lois gave Clark a warm hug. "You keep saying stuff like that, I'll really have take care of my teeth because of all the sweetness."

"Ok, then I guess it was a good idea of mine to get you a toothbrush for Christmas then."

"You didn't?!"

"No, I didn't and that's all you're going to get out of me. Anyway, I think I better go bring in some wood from the barn so we don't freeze to death. Do you mind finishing with the decorations? There's another box of Christmas decorations upstairs."

"Sure."

"Thanks, sweetheart. I'll be back in a bit."

With a burst of super-speed, Clark was out the door while Lois went about finishing decorating the house. Clark had left a pile of wood on the porch so that he wouldn't have to go back to the barn anytime soon. He brought a good amount inside with the hope that it would last the night.

"Do you need any help?" Clark asked as he finished piling the wood by the fireplace.

"I'm alright, Clark. I've just got this one last garland to hang and then I'll be done," Lois answered. "Finally, all done."

Lois got off the step stool that she was using and walked over to Clark to marvel at the work they had accomplished.

* * *

After a dinner of macaroni and cheese, Lois and Clark snuggled up by the fireplace while roasting marshmallows. But during this time, Clark was awfully quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts, Smallville," Lois murmured, popping a toasted marshmallow into her mouth.

"Huh?" Clark startled, as if he had been awakened from a dream.

"You've been awfully quiet, Clark. Care to share?"

"Just been thinking about all that has happened this past year."

"It has been an interesting one to say the least."

"Yeah, from me being trapped in the Phantom Zone, some of those prisoners being let out, and you dating the Green Arrow," Clark finished that last part with a laugh.

"Hey, Ollie was alright. But I wish he would have told me from the start that he was the Green Arrow. Anyway, I kinda like the guy that I'm currently with," replied Lois, snuggling a little closer to Clark.

"I like being with you too and who would've thought that we would be together."

"Exactly, especially since for the longest time you only had eyes for Lana."

Clark groaned at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. "She is in the past, Miss Lane and you are the present and hopefully the future." Clark gave Lois a quick kiss. "Mmm, marshmallow-y."

They laughed over that comment and went back to roasting marshmallows.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" Lois asked.

"Go ahead, we may catch a weather report," Clark answered.

Lois turned the radio on and sure enough, the first thing that was heard was a report on the weather.

"_The snow is still falling here in Smallville but has started to lessen in intensity. It is also the same across the entire listening area. Our winter weather advisory will remain in effect until one am as this system moves out of the area. Local and state road crews are hard at work clearing all roads and highways. If you don't need to be out and about, the state police strongly urge that you stay inside until morning when all the streets, roads and highways should be cleared. Further updates will follow every hour. We now return you to our regular programming,_" the announcer informed the listeners.

"Mom should be able to make it back late tomorrow morning then. That means Jimmy and Chloe shouldn't have trouble getting here tomorrow either," Clark said, relieved.

"Yeah, and with your mom here, we won't starve to death," Lois laughed out and Clark followed suit. "Hey, they're playing one of my favourite Christmas songs." The song in question was, "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" "Care to dance, Smallville?" She gave him a flirtatious glance while offering her hand to him.

Taking her hand in his, Clark answered, "Sure, why not."

As the song played, they held each close. Clark's hands were on her hips while Lois rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

_Maybe it's much too early in the game_

_Ah, but I thought I'd ask you just the same_

_What are you doing New Year's_

_New Year's Eve?_

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_

_When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night_

_Welcoming in the New Year_

_New Year's Eve_

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_

_I'd ever be the one you chose_

_Out of a thousand invitations_

_You'd receive_

_Ah, but in case I stand one little chance_

_Here comes the jackpot question in advance_

_What are you doing New Year's_

_New Year's Eve?_

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_

_When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night_

_Welcoming in the New Year_

_New Year's Eve_

_What are you doing New Year's Eve?_

As the song came to an end, Clark moved a little too close to the ottoman – he tripped over it and brought Lois down with him, right in front of the fireplace.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Lois giving Clark a reassuring kiss.

"Not that I mind, but what was the kiss for?"

"Just for being you."

Clark cupped Lois' cheek and brought her face down to warmly kiss her – a sentiment she returned with just as much fervor. He then began to migrate south, kissing her neck tenderly. She felt so soft, so right, under his touch. Their hands began to explore each other's bodies.

Already swimming in desire, Clark realized where their course of action could quickly lead. He lifted his head. "Are you okay with this?"

Lois smirked. "I am. I've always found it sexy to make love by a fireplace."

"Your wish is my command, dear lady," he rumbled, renewing his attack on her neck.

Lois gasped with pleasure at the feel of his lips on her again. His hands roamed her freely, and suddenly she had to feel more than just the touch of his beloved flannel. She began to slowly unbutton Clark's shirt, quickly dispatching it to the side.

Taking a cue from her, Clark reciprocated, slowly unfastening the buttons on her blouse. Ever so slowly, he removed it from her, revealing a red and green satin and lace bra.

"You really go all the way, for the season, don't you, Lo?"

"Only for you, Clark."

The blouse was placed with Clark's shirt. Lois then helped him with his white undershirt and it too was soon part of the slowly growing pile of clothes.

"I guess it's my turn again," she said, reaching behind to unclasp her bra. She removed it slowly, tantalizingly, until her full, enticing breasts were completely uncovered. _Jingle my bells,_ he thought lustily.

He breathed heavily. "Oh, Lois." Unable to resist touching her any longer, he gathered her in his arms.

Clark's hands roamed her smooth torso at a leisurely pace. Lois wasted no time in doing the same, running her hands across his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath her fingertips. Breaking away for just a bit, Clark went to get something so that they could continue their "other type" of dance. He spread a blanket from the couch on the floor and gently placed her on it.

Their kissing grew more intense, bodies on fire with passion. Clark groped for the waistband of her jeans; she arched her hips as he slid them from her body. Lois grabbed for his belt, removing it with ease.

Before his pants could be added to the pile, Clark removed a small square packet from his pocket.

"You really do come prepared, don't you?" Lois asked huskily.

"With you, always," Clark answered lustfully.

They lay down together again, bodies pressing together earnestly. Underwear, both gray and red and green, were soon discarded on the pile. Lois ran her hands up and down the length of his thighs. _Let's hope that this won't be a Silent Night…_she thought, admiring him.

Lois let her hand drift to his manhood, and he hissed with pleasure. Stroking him up and down, first slowly, and then more quickly, Lois felt him grow and harden in her deft hands.

"Lois," he groaned, unable to bear separation from her any longer. Clark pulled her in close.

She moved to straddle him, taking his shaft in her hand again and guiding him inside her. They both gasped at the feeling of their bodies joining. Lois quickly set a rhythm, riding up and down upon him until sweat glistened on her body. Wickedly, Clark added to himself, _Oh, what fun it is to ride…_

"Clark…" she panted, almost to climax, but holding out.

The use of his name instead of the nickname flooded him with need. In a swift motion that made her dizzy with desire, Clark turned them over, so that he was above her. He lifted her leg, so that it bent against his muscular chest, and thrust more fervently, careful to keep her unharmed.

A shrill squeal of pleasure burst from her lips as she came, sensation exploding inside her. As the feeling radiated outward, Clark continued to move inside her, and with a groan, reached his climax with her.

They wilted against each other, totally sated and spent. Just before drifting off to sleep, curled around him, Lois softly kissed his earlobe, and murmured, "I may get some coal in my stocking this year, because that was _definitely_ naughty."

* * *

Clark was the first to slowly awaken from the most wonderful night that he had experienced. Lois was still cradled in his arms and he gave her a kiss on the head. Reluctantly he released her as he stretched to get the kinks out of spending the night on the floor. He then got a good look at the clock above the mantle of the fireplace.

_I can't believe it's four in the morning_, Clark thought. Another thought popped into his as he took a look at the freshly fallen snow from living room window. Quickly putting on his clothes, he wrapped Lois in the blanket, gathered her in his arms, snatched her clothing, and whisked her up to his room where he placed her carefully onto his bed.

Just as he tucked her in, Lois began to stir and cracked open her eyes.

"Morning, Lo."

"Morning, Smallville. Did we make it up to your room last night?" a barely awake Lois asked.

"No, we didn't. I just brought you up here because I need to clear the driveway before Mom gets home."

"I'll help you." Lois began to get up, but Clark gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"You don't have to. Get some more rest. By the way," he added, leaning over to touch his nose to hers tenderly, "you were wonderful last night."

"And you weren't bad yourself."

All Clark could do was smile back at her and it was a smile that Lois loved to see.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done and then we can have some breakfast. Oh, here's something to keep you warm."

Clark lowered his head and gave Lois a loving kiss and then sped out of the room.

"Oh yeah, that will definitely do the trick."

* * *

It took Clark a mere couple of minutes to get the blade off the tractor since he could do a quicker job of plowing the snow himself. Taking the blade in his hands, Clark went to work. In no time at all, the snow had been cleared from the driveway and various other parts of the farm that one would need access to. With that job done, he attached the blade back onto the tractor and headed back inside.

Brushing off the snow and removing his coat and boots, Clark fixed a pot of coffee, knowing full well that Lois would want a cup when she finally came down. Needing to wash up, he headed upstairs to do so and check on Lois as well. A quick check in his bedroom revealed that she was not there.

_Since she's not in bed or downstairs, that leaves only one logical place_, Clark thought as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Lois, are you decent?" Clark asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Come in and see, big boy," Lois challenged.

Clark eagerly opened the door and saw that Lois was happily enjoying a warm bubble bath.

"You sure look relaxed in there," Clark said as he admired the view.

"Oh, yeah, this bath feels so good. Care to join me?" Lois asked seductively.

She got her answer when Clark immediately discarded his clothing and joined her.

* * *

After a good half hour in the tub they dried each other off, changed and bounded down the stairs. They continued to playfully chase each other until they unexpectedly ran into none other than Martha Kent.

"Merry Christmas, you two," Martha greeted the pair, embracing each in turn.

"Merry Christmas," Lois and Clark responded together.

"It's so good to be home. The road crews did a quick job on the roads so I was able to come home as soon as it was safe to do so. Have you two eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, Mom, we haven't," Clark answered.

"Alright, what do you want?" Martha asked as she went to put on an apron.

Clark stopped her. "You just got home. Have a seat, drink some coffee and I'll fix us all some scrambled eggs." Clark ushered his mother to the kitchen table and she sat down next to Lois, who was a little surprised at what she had just witnessed.

Before starting the eggs, Clark took out a couple of mugs and placed one in front each lady that meant the world to him.

"You trained him well," Lois complimented Martha.

"That I did." Martha then reached out, grabbed Lois' had and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He'd do the same thing for you, too."

"I know he would," Lois replied, turning back to watch the man she was in love with fix breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast was done, the three of them did the dishes and then got to work on preparing Christmas dinner. Luckily, Martha had prepared most everything she could ahead of time, before she was snowed in. With some help from Clark and Lois, she was able to finish everything they needed for dinner, particularly the turkey and stuffing. Vegetables were prepared last and any that were to be cooked would be put on when the turkey was nearly done.

Dessert was already taken care of the day before: two each of pumpkin and apple pies, various cookies—especially Clark's favorite for the holidays—sugar cookies.

With all the food cooking or prepared to be cooked, the trio took a long deserved rest and awaited the arrival of guests. The Sullivans were the first to arrive and Jimmy Olsen just happened to be with them. Christmas greetings were shared and they gathered in the living room for a nice chat.

The next set of guests was a particular surprise, especially to Lois. General Sam Lane and her sister Lucy graced the Kent farm with their appearance. Even though they had their fair share of differences in opinion, Lois greeted her father with a heartfelt hug. She did the same to her sister and brought them over to the rest of group.

The final guest to arrive was someone Clark didn't expect to see. When he answered the door and beheld the sight of his old friend, Pete Ross, Clark was completely floored.

"Merry Christmas," they exclaimed together happily.

They then embraced each other and Clark led Pete inside to meet the others. Martha, Chloe and Gabe were happy to see Pete as well and they each, in turn, gave Pete an embrace. Pete shook Jimmy's hand when Chloe introduced her boyfriend to him.

"You better take good care of her, Jimmy or else you'll have to answer to me," Pete teased.

"That's not going to be a problem," Jimmy answered while wrapping his arms around Chloe.

Clark then introduced him to the General, Lucy and Lois. Pete was taken aback when Clark introduced Lois as his girlfriend.

"Man, Clark, you sure know how to pick 'em," Pete ribbed.

The only answer he got from Clark was a laugh. Clark, Chloe and Pete caught up with each other. Lois and Lucy listened intently as Pete told a few stories about Clark and Chloe, much to their embarrassment.

Once everyone was caught up with each other, Martha informed them that dinner would be ready shortly. Everyone there pitched in setting the table and putting the food on. Just like at Thanksgiving, Clark had the honor of cutting the turkey. With the turkey cut, everyone began to fill his or her plates and dig in. When everyone was finished, they all had a choice of what they wanted to eat for dessert from the pies or cookies.

After dessert, the table was cleared, and everybody gathered into the living room to relax. Instead of going with the others, Clark just sat at the foot of the stairs and admired seeing all of his family and friends together.

Lois noticed him over by the stairs and asked, "What are you doing over here by yourself, Smallville?"

"Just enjoying seeing the people I care about here for Christmas," Clark happily answered while pulling Lois down to sit in his lap.

Clark noticed that she had something in her hand, "What do you have there, Lo?"

"It's my Christmas gift to you," Lois told as she handed him the gift, eager to find out what he will think of it.

Clark hurriedly unwrapped it to see a framed picture of him and Lois, in each other's arms. "I remember this. Jimmy took it just before we went out on our second date."

"Uh huh, and that was a wonderful second date, Clark." Lois remembered how well that date went. A beautiful candle lit dinner and movie followed by a clear night to look at the stars.

"And here's yours, Lois. Merry Christmas," Clark proudly said as he placed the gift in her hands.

Just like a little kid, Lois quickly tore into her gift and was astonished at what he gave her because it brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh, Clark. Thank you so very much."

"I thought you would like you first printed article framed. And I take it from your reaction that you like it."

"Like it? I love it. Just as much as I love you." Lois then gave Clark a loving kiss.

"I love you too, Lois," Clark told her after they parted. "This has definitely been a Christmas to remember."

"That it has, Smallville. And if you are a good little boy, tonight we can _really_ make this a Christmas to remember."

They leaned in toward each other and kissed passionately, with the promise of having the best Christmas they had ever had.

**The End**

* * *

  
**AN:** I hope everyone has enjoyed this Christmas tale. Feel free to let me know how much you liked it by leaving a review. But please, no flames.**  
**


End file.
